The Hawk Vision
by Wex-sama
Summary: It provided him an incredibly wide field of vision, and allowed him to easily spot enemies among friends and the innocents. It had proved very helpful. But he was even better. Some Assassin's Creed -styled stuff here with no actual plot (at least yet). M for safety.
1. Testing him

**Hello again~**

**I think I have finally broken free of my massive writer's block and actually have now some time to write something. Yep, I've been busy since August, school and basketball taking all my time, uh...**

**And now I've returned! Since I'm obsessed with Assassin's Creed games at the moment, you'll see some assassin-themed stuff here. I warn you: this probably won't have any actual plot, more like a pack of short chapters connected to each other. I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll come up with some great plot after all. We'll see.**

**The rating M is for safety, and because I'm paranoid (: You know the games, there's lot of killing and stuff.**

**And here you go!**

* * *

"I just don't get it..."

He turned to glance at his partner, who kept staring forward with a lazy look.

"What is it?" he asked. His slightly taller and a year younger partner unsheathed his blades.

"We live in 21st century, and we're still using these almost thousand year old things! Why don't we use more advanced and modern weapons?" he whined. Izuki chuckled.

"Because they are cool, and quite handy in close combat. Plus they are kind of our trademark, Takao-kun", he explained. "Besides, you have a gun as well. What are you whining for?" he continued a second later. Takao sighed quietly and made a pouting face.

"I'm just confused. Now, where were we again, Izuki-senpai?" he replied, changing the subject and pulling his blades back.

"Right. We must get to our target quickly."

The two moved on silently, zigzagging between the vehicles in the seemingly empty parking garage. Izuki stayed a couple of steps behind, following the younger. Takao wasn't as high-ranked assassin as he was, but he couldn't deny that the boy was skilled. His moving was fluid and perfectly soundless as he jumped forward, landing behind a white van. He stayed back when the other checked their surroundings, making sure the cameras weren't seeing them and there were no other living beings.

Izuki had to admit, Takao would most likely soon pass him in rank. When it came to skill, he was still better. But Takao possessed something else. Something better than what had made Izuki one of the best assassins in Japan.

"_Senpai_."

Takao formed the word with his lips, not saying it out loud. The older nodded, his eyes half-lidded. It took about three seconds before he saw it too.

Their target was here.

They both heard the footsteps approaching their direction. The target was walking swiftly, but not too fast. Good. He wasn't feeling threatened. And it had to stay that way until the end. If he'd become aware, the man would alarm his people, most likely even call enforcements. Or put up a fight. Izuki had no idea if the man was armed or if he was a good fighter. As the source of the sound came closer, he glanced at Takao, who returned it and nodded, understanding the silent message._ You do it_.

The target appeared to his clear sight. He was a western, blonde man, around his late 30s and wearing a green coat. Izuki pressed against the car on his left, hiding himself from the man's field of view. He saw Takao doing the same.

It was obvious he hadn't noticed them. The man wasn't glancing around nervously, or staring forward like possessed. He did not appear alarmed or worried at all. Perfectly oblivious. Or maybe he was pretending. You could never be 100 percent sure. It wouldn't be the first time, when they had met someone so overconfident.

Just few more steps and it would be the time. _One.. two... three... four... five_.

Takao moved. He rolled to the side and rose to his feet behind the man. It took only one step forward. Izuki heard the sound of a blade being pulled of its sheath. And another sound told him the younger assassin had succeeded. The man tried to scream, but the sound was muffled.

"It is done, Izuki-senpai", Takao said, pulling his blade out of the man's neck and let the body drop to the floor. The older noticed the look of discomfort he was giving him. He felt glad. Taking a man's life should never be easy.

"What do we do with the body?" Takao circled around the dead man. They couldn't leave the body just lying here, but it was too risky to take it with them.

"I'm not sure... any ideas?" Izuki responded. It was a lie, of course he had some idea. He was testing Takao. The Order had told him to do so, and to watch him carefully and report to them. It was clear that he wasn't the only one who thought that said raven-haired young man showed great potential.

"Hmm, we could pick a lock of some car and put him to the trunk", Takao suggested. Izuki smiled approvingly.

"Not bad. Well then, which car?" he asked. The idea was fine, but he knew the younger could come up with even more precise plan.

"Um... oh, right! We don't need to pick a lock. He must have his own car keys with him, and we just have to find them and the car", he said, smiling brightly. The older give him a nod.

"That's right. Let's do it. I'll search the keys, you should check that we're alone and when we find the car, we need a route with as few cameras as possible", he said, adjusting his gloves and crouching next to the body. The keys would probably be in the inner breast pocket. It was the most typical place.

Takao stood up. Izuki followed his doings while searching the keys. The taller was frowning lightly and looked concentrated. His normally bright blue eyes flashed gold.

_The Eagle vision_. An extremely rare and valuable skill Izuki possessed. It provided him an incredibly wide field of vision, and allowed him to easily spot enemies among friends and the innocents. It had proved very helpful, when he climbed the ranks up.

But _he_ was even better. Izuki had been very surprised when he first met Takao. He had been just a novice, though rapidly advancing one. And he had the same skill. He was sure that was the reason why he was made to act as Takao's mentor. Soon they had noticed it.

Izuki had to admit he had felt a small pang of envy back then, but it was something that couldn't be helped. Takao possessed even wider vision than him. They had decided to give it a different name. Hence, _the Hawk vision_.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes."

Izuki lifted the keys, allowing the other to see them. He nodded and came closer, picking up the body. The older gave the slightest smile.

"Let's go, Takao-kun. I'd like to get out of here soon."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review, nothing could make me happier~ **

**Since someone must have thought it already: No. This is NOT Izuki/Takao (at least not as an actual pairing, there might be some hints though) (: There will be pairings later, not sure how major role they'll have or what they will be, you'll get to know later~**


	2. What's going on in Himuro's mind

**Hello again~ I'm back with a new (stupid) chapter!**

**It's finally summer, which means I actually have time to write! I also have a Battle Royale fanfic I'm writing at the moment (in Finnish), but I'll try my best to update this one as well~ **

**Warning: this chapter contains sexual insinuations and Himuro acting out of character**

* * *

The sun must have some kind of conspiracy with their enemies. Takao was sure of it. The light was killing him. And it wasn't going away.

Finally the young assassin gave up his useless attempt to sleep five more minutes and rolled out of bed, landing softly on his feet. Damn, he couldn't see a thing. _Who thought it was a good idea to leave the curtains open?_

Oh, right. They had been so tired with Izuki when they returned home. Both had collapsed to their beds, not really caring about anything else. Like changing clothes, Takao noticed. He was still wearing his slightly stained clothes from yesterday. And his gloves and blades as well. He sighed. Way to risk your life… sleeping with blades you can accidentally pull out and stab through your throat.

Rubbing his eyes, Takao turned his back to the window and removed most of his clothing. He glanced at the other side of the room. Izuki's bed was empty. He had never understood how the older one did it. He was always the first one up in the morning, even if he'd had only two hours of sleep. Takao shook his head as he picked up an orange t-shirt. Izuki was definitely some weird supernatural creature.

* * *

After managing to put some clothes on, he moved on to next stop, the living room and the kitchen. He expected to see his senpai there but the dark-haired male was nowhere to be found. But that didn't mean the house was empty.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, it seems", said a melodic voice from his left. Takao turned and shot a glare at the other's direction.

"I'd rather actually sleep a hundred years…" he mumbled, making his way to the coffee machine. "Where's Izuki-senpai?"

"Getting us some actual breakfast since our fridge is as good as empty and we have only coffee", replied the taller male, better known as Himuro Tatsuya, the third inhabitant of their apartment. His onyx eyes followed Takao's movements as the younger, still practically half-asleep, poured himself a cup of coffee and moved towards the couch.

"Why didn't you do that? You're the one who actually got to sleep more than five hours last night. Or were you too busy exploring some random dude's private parts?" Takao flashed a tired half-grin while sitting down. Himuro let out a small chuckle, unaffected of the mocking tone of the last sentence.

"Nah, didn't feel like it", he replied, ignoring the muttered "wow, Himuro-san didn't feel like it? What is happening to the world?".

"And as for your first question, he said he could do it and I had nothing against it", he continued.

"You should have done it anyway."

"He wanted to do it."

"Asshole."

"I love you too, Takao~", Himuro smiled, running a hand through his hair and sipping his own coffee.

* * *

They enjoyed their hot drinks for a while in silence. When Takao was finished, he lowered the cup to the floor and moved to laying down position on the couch.

"Oh, I forgot to ask: how was your mission?" the older broke the silence.

"Successful", Takao replied, not bothering to raise his head. Even the coffee didn't wake him up properly.

"Very illuminating. Tell me more, now."

"There's nothing to tell. It was just a normal mission", he said, sounding a bit grumpy. He heard the taller chuckle.

"Whoa, are you sure you got up on the right side of the bed? What happened to the cheery little Takao I know?" his voice was half joking and half serious.

"You wouldn't be so happy either if you'd had to execute a mission late at night, get only a few hours of sleep, then wake up when you're going to get blinded by the sun. Oh, and when your back hurts like hell", Takao grunted, turning on the other side.

"Someone needs to get laid, Takao~" Himuro said with a sing-song voice, leaning onto the kitchen counter. The younger's face flushed red.

"Shut up!" he yelled back from the couch. "Might be surprising to you, but sex isn't the answer to everything."

Himuro laughed.

"I never said it was. I merely stated that it would help you ease out a bit. It's good for your health, you know", he explained. Takao sighed.

"Yeah, right. And who do you think I would get to do it with me?" he asked. It's not like no one would ever want to date him, more like he hadn't time for girls. Or guys, whatever. And it wasn't exactly the safest thing to date someone when you were an assassin.

Himuro shrugged.

"Someone? It's not that hard to find company", he said.

"I am not like you, Himuro-san", Takao reminded.

They heard the front door of the apartment open.

"I'm back!" Izuki informed them. Himuro responded cheerfully, while Takao remained silent in his thoughts.

He was the only one who had no relationship. Well, if they could be called that. Izuki was with that creepy guy, Imayoshi, who was also a high-ranked assassin, but... well, it seemed to Takao that their relationship was quite weird. And not very romantic, to be honest.

Himuro on the other hand was single like him. But he sure as hell wasn't lacking any contact. It had been a bit embarrassing at first, but the other two had soon got used to the occasional sex partners Himuro brought home. Mostly though the tallest was considerate enough to spend the night somewhere else. Which Takao found very relieving. His bed happened to be next to the wall, and Himuro's bedroom was right on the other side. And let's just say that the sound isolation wasn't very good.

He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't like Himuro. Just finding someone and jumping straight to bed and leaving in the next morning just didn't feel right for him. Call him old fashioned, but he preferred finding _that one person_… unfortunately it didn't seem very likely for him.

"What did you get, Izuki?" Himuro asked when the third assassin appeared to the kitchen.

"Pretty much everything we were missing. Would you please…?" Izuki handed the shopping bag to the taller one.

"Sure, I'll put them on their places."

Izuki smiled and glanced at Takao's direction.

"Are you awake, Takao-kun?" he asked, chuckling when he saw the youngest rolling around on the couch, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" a weak reply was heard.

"We were just discussing how the lack of sex is affecting Takao and how he feels so grumpy", Himuro explained with an overjoyed and teasing tone as he put some stuff to the fridge.

"Shut up, Mr. Insatiable Sex Drive! I'm fine!" Takao yelled, blushing again. Izuki laughed.

"I wonder if your sex drive affects your driving, Himuro-kun", he said, grinning.

The other two sighed at the bad pun.

* * *

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Izuki asked when they had finally managed to make some decent breakfast.

"We have a day off, don't we? I'm not doing anything", Takao said, yawning. Himuro raised his gaze from the food.

"I don't have actual plans either. I guess I'll have to visit the headquarter though. I'd rather not have an angry leader after me", he replied. Takao chuckled quietly.

"Would serve you right…" he muttered.

"That hurt, Takao."

"Whatever."

"Well then, what are you going to do? Meeting Imayoshi-san?" Himuro flashed a knowing smile while looking at Izuki. The shortest of the trio flushed lightly.

"Well, yeah… I'll see him this evening", he admitted. The other two nodded. They knew Izuki was actually quite shy and would rather not speak of his love life. Unlike Himuro, who Takao usually had to silence, because otherwise they would've got _way too much_ information than they liked to hear.

"Well then, have fun. And try to be in a good condition tomorrow."

"Do you ever think anything else besides sex, Himuro?"

"Sometimes I think about work… and well, food is okay every once in a while but most of the time…"

"Stop talking."

* * *

**There wasn't much happening in this one, I'm still not sure if this will have some actual plot...**

**Himuro's actions are based on my weird headcanons x)**

**Let me know how you liked it~ **


End file.
